


진실게임

by dmyon1219



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, RPS - Freeform, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmyon1219/pseuds/dmyon1219
Summary: 소꿉친구인 피터를 짝사랑하던 해리는 에즈라의 파티에서 진실게임을 하던 중 곤란한 질문을 받고 만다."너 좋아하는 사람 있어?"어쩔 줄 모르는 해리를 보고도 눈치 없는 피터는 태연하기만 한데.......





	1. 진실게임

**Author's Note:**

> 피터해리/중편/알오버스/컨트보이/비현실적 성행위 묘사/엠프렉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 소꿉친구인 피터를 짝사랑하던 해리는 에즈라의 파티에서 진실게임을 하던 중 곤란한 질문을 받고 만다.
> 
> "너 좋아하는 사람 있어?"
> 
> 어쩔 줄 모르는 해리를 보고도 눈치 없는 피터는 태연하기만 한데.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 중편/알오버스/컨트보이/비현실적 성행위 묘사

드르르륵, 뜯지 않은 맥주병이 나무 바닥 위를 빙글빙글 돌았다. 둥글게 앉아있는 일곱 명의 청년들의 기대에 가득 찬 눈동자가 가운데서 원을 그리고 있는 맥주병으로 모였다. 나무 바닥을 긁으며 요란한 소리를 내던 맥주병이 서서히 속도를 줄여갔다. 맥주병의 입구가 검은 곱슬머리의 남자, 에즈라 밀러를 가르켰다. "흐응~" 에즈라가 가늘게 콧소리를 내자, 무리 안에 순식간에 분위기가 달아올랐다.

"나는 당연히 진실. 뭐든지 물어봐."

에즈라는 검지를 아랫입술에 톡 하고 갖다대고선 눈을 반 틈 접고선 웃음 지었다. 새빨간 입꼬리가 날렵하게 올라갔다.

"누나, 이 안에서 키스해 본 사람 있어요?"

에이사는 시릴 정도로 새파란 눈동자를 한 채로 물어왔다. 남자인 에즈라를 누나라고 불렀건만, 그런 것은 말하는 에이사도, 듣는 에즈라도, 무리 중 그 누구도 신경 쓰지 않는 듯했다.

"아깝다. 아쉽게도 여기서 키스한 사람은 없네요."

"거짓말."

"말도 안 돼."

여기저기서 탄식 소리가 들려오자 에즈라는 자신은 결백하다는 듯, 두 손을 손바닥이 보이게 들어 올리며 말했다.

"진짜야. 여기서 섹스해 본 사람이 있냐고는 물어보지 않았잖아?"

에즈라의 갑작스러운 발언에, 그의 바로 옆에 앉아있던 빌이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물어왔다.

"그럼 여기서 섹스해 본 사람은 있어?"

"자기야, 질문은 한 번에 하나씩. 잊어버렸어?"

에즈라는 빌을 바라보며 야살스럽게 눈웃음을 치더니 바닥 위를 구르던 맥주병을 잡았다. 빙글, 에즈라가 맥주병을 돌리자. 다시금 요란한 소리를 내며 돌아가던 맥주병이 이번에는 금발의 예민해 보이는 인상의 남자 앞으로 입구를 들이밀었다.

"꺄아, 해리다!"

자신이 걸린 것을 보며 까르륵 소리를 내며 웃고 있는 에즈라를 보며, 해리라고 불린 남자가 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

이걸 어쩌면 좋지. '진실'을 고르든 '도전'을 고르든 에즈라는 해리가 곤란한 질문을 할 게 뻔했다. 해리는 고개를 숙인 채로 새파란 눈동자를 치켜뜨고 에즈라를 바라봤다. 해리와 눈이 마주친 에즈라가 힐긋, 해리 옆에 앉아있는 갈색 머리의 남자를 흘겨봤다.

피터 파커. 에즈라의 시선 끝의 남자는 놀랍도록 예쁘고 따뜻한 밤색 눈동자를 가지고 있었다. 해리는 텅 빈 술잔에 보드카를 가득 채웠다. 여기서 '진실'을 고르면 에즈라는 어떤 질문을 던질까? 섹스해 본 적 있어? 키스해 본 적 있어? 아니면 피터 파커를 좋아해? '도전'을 고르면 결과야 뻔했다. 피터 파커와 키스나 시키겠지.

에즈라가 십여 년에 걸친 해리의 기나긴 짝사랑을 눈치챘을 때, 해리는 어떻게든 에즈라의 입을 틀어막으려 했다. 그런 해리를 보면서 에즈라는 언제나와 같이 야살스러운 미소를 지으며 말했다. "걱정 마, 해리. 이래 봬도 나 이런 거 전문이잖아. 내가 너랑 피터랑 확실하게 이어줄게."

그리고는 됐으니깐 입단속이나 하라고 말하는 해리에게 에즈라는 한껏 아양을 부리며 말했더랬다. "아잉~ 해리, 나 못 믿어? 나한테 다 계획이 있다니깐?"

그렇게 에즈라가 세운 계획이 이딴 말도 안 되는 게임인 줄 알았다면 해리는 에즈라가 파티를 열도록 순순히 내버려 두지는 않았을 것이다.

해리는 달콤하고 씁쓸한 알코올을 목 뒤로 넘기며 말했다.

"진실."

여기서 피터 파커와 키스를 할 수는 없었다. 해리는 차악을 고르는 심정으로 '진실'을 선택했다.

이상한 소리 하기만 해봐, 라고 말하는 듯한 해리 오스본의 매서운 눈길을 가볍게 무시하며 에즈라가 입을 열었다.

"그럼 해리, 너 좋아하는 사람은 있어?"

해리 오스본의 얼굴이 순식간에 창백하게 질렸다. 다 알고 있으면서! 매섭게 자신을 쏘아보는 해리에게 에즈라는 뻔뻔한 얼굴을 들이밀었다.

"우웅, 빨리 안 말하면 벌칙인데~"

십, 구, 팔, 칠.

초를 세기 시작하는 에즈라의 얄미운 입술을 보며 해리는 "있어. 있어." 하며 서둘러서 말했다.

해리는 떨리는 손으로 나무 바닥을 더듬어 맥주병을 잡았다. 차갑고 매끈한 유리병에 손바닥이 시려 왔다. 지나치게 세게 돌린 탓에 맥주병이 텅텅, 소리를 내며 바닥을 긁었다. 빠르게 돌아가는 맥주병에 축축하게 맺힌 물기가 바닥 위로 흘러 짙은 원을 그렸다.

해리는 생각했다, 방금 제 대답을 피터 파커가 어떻게 생각할까? 피터는 내가 누굴 좋아하는지 궁금해할까? 아니면 관심도 없을까?

해리는 자신의 대답을 되새겨봤다. 최악이야. 괜히 오해 사기에 딱 좋잖아.

해리는 다시금 잔에 가득 찬 싸한 보드카를 목 뒤로 넘겼다. 으으, 해리는 입안에 퍼지는 알싸한 알코올의 냄새에 진저리를 쳤다.

설마. 점점 속도를 줄여가는 맥주병을 보면서 해리의 마음속에 불안감이 치솟았다.

왜 나쁜 예감은 틀리는 법이 없을까. 해리는 자기와 피터 사이, 미묘한 위치에 멈춰선 맥주병을 바라보며 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 병의 입구는 아슬아슬한 위치에 멈춰서 있었지만, 확실히 자신을 가르키고 있었다.

"어쩜 좋아, 해리. 또 걸렸나 봐."

에즈라는 입에서 나오는 말과는 다르게 전혀 미안하지 않은 듯한 표정을 했다.

아, 제발. 해리는 하얗게 비워진 머릿속으로 생각했다. 여기서 또 '진실'을 고르면 이제는 누굴 좋아하냐고 물어볼 텐데. 아니, 진실게임은 '예', '아니요'로 대답할 수 있는 질문만 할 수 있으니깐 '너 피터파커를 좋아해?', 하고 물어보려나?

창백하게 질린 해리의 앞으로 길고 마른 손가락이 뻗어져 나왔다. 피터의 손가락은 주인을 닮아서 길고 곧게 뻗어있었다. 슬쩍 맥주병을 자기 쪽으로 끌어당긴 피터가 해리의 허리를 감싸 안았다.

"아니야, 이번엔 내가 걸린 것 같아."

해리는 놀란 눈을 크게 뜨고는 피터를 바라봤다. 뒤로 허리를 감싸고 있는 팔과 옆구리에 얹어진 피터의 손이 신경 쓰였다. 피터는 해리에게 환하게 웃어주며 말했다.

"난 진실을 고를게. 해리, 나한테 뭐든지 물어봐."

티 없이 맑은 피터의 미소에 해리의 입에서 저절로 탄성이 튀어나왔다. 아, 하고 실없는 소리를 냈다는 것을 깨달은 해리의 얼굴이 순식간에 빨갛게 달아올랐다.

"미안, 나 잠깐 취한 것 같아서."

해리가 자리에서 일어났다. 비틀거리는 걸음으로 현관문을 열고 나가자, 초가을 밤의 서늘한 바람이 얼굴을 때렸다.

해리는 현관문과 이어져 있는 조그마한 테라스에 놓인 야외용 소파에 앉았다. 에즈라의 집 앞을 가로지르는 좁은 도로 너머로, 널따란 공터가 보였다. 텅 빈 벌판 위로 펼쳐진 까만 밤하늘에 하얗게 수 놓인 별이 쏟아질 듯했다. 

한가하게 별이나 보고 있다니. 해리는 감상적인 자신의 태도에 피식, 실소를 지었다. 진짜 취했나 봐, 해리 오스본.

그나저나 피터가 이걸 보면 좋아할 텐데. 해리는 아주 오래전부터 자신의 조그만 머리통을 꽉 채우고 있는 존재를 생각했다. 피터는 아마 밤하늘을 수놓고 있는 별자리들과 그들을 이루는 별의 이름마저도 낱낱이 알고 있을 터였다.

피터는 똑똑했다. 어릴 때, 혼자서 쓸데없는 물건을 발명하는 것으로 시간을 보내던 피터는, 지금은 미국 전역에서 손꼽는 명문대학교에서 항상 학과 수석을 차지할 만큼 영리했다. 그리고 친절했다. 초등학생 시절, 까칠한 성격 탓에 아무랑도 어울리지 못하던 해리에게 먼저 말을 걸어주고는 십 년이 넘도록 계속 친구로 지낸 피터는, 에즈라의 짓궂은 질문에 곤란해 하는 해리를 도와주려고 거짓말로 자신에게 주위를 돌릴 만큼 착했다. 나중에 고맙다고 인사나 해야지.

해리는 별빛으로 빛나는 밤하늘로 손을 뻗었다. 해리의 손가락 사이사이로 별들이 반짝이다가, 사라졌다가, 다시 모습을 드러내며 반짝였다. 

목제 소파에 나른하게 반쯤 누워서는 밤하늘을 감상하고 있던 해리의 뒤로 인기척이 다가왔다. 

"해리, 괜찮아?"

피터의 부드러운 목소리에 해리는 전혀 딴소리를 내뱉었다.

"하늘 예쁘지."

"그러네."

피터가 해리의 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 해리는 피터의 어깨에 스르르, 자연스럽게 머리를 기댔다. 피터는 해리의 어깨를 감싸 안고선 손가락을 뻗어 밤하늘을 가르켰다.

"저기 봐. 물병자리다. 해리, 너 물병자리였지?"

해리는 피터의 손가락을 따라 시선을 줬다. 별자리에 관심이 없는 해리의 눈에는 그저 선명하거나 흐린 별이 제멋대로 반짝이고 있는 것으로 보였다. 해리는 살짝 인상을 찌푸리며 말했다.

"안 보여."

"원래 가을 별자리들이 잘 안 보여. 밝은 별이 사달멜릭이랑 사달수드고, 그 밑으로 다리를 뻗듯이 세 갈래로 나뉘어있어."

피터는 해리의 손을 끌어오더니, 이렇게 생겼어, 하며 해리의 손바닥에 물병자리를 그려주었다.

"뭐야, 전혀 물병같이 안 생겼잖아."

퉁명스러운 해리의 말에 피터는, "맞아 전혀 물병같이 안 생겼지," 하며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 해리는 환하게 웃고 있는 피터를 마주 보며 미소 지었다. 역시 넌 이런 데 관심 많구나.

곧이어 해리의 안에서 비틀린 생각이 고개를 들었다. 나는? 나한테는 관심 없니?

해리는 피터의 짙은 밤색 눈동자를 빤히 바라보며 말했다. 마치 이렇게 하면 피터의 생각을 읽을 수 있기라도 하듯이.

"넌 내가 좋아하는 사람이 누군지 궁금하지 않아?"

해리의 떠보는 듯한 말에도 피터는 전혀 동요하지 않으며 말했다.

"네가 말하고 싶지 않으면 말하지 않아도 괜찮아."

아무 생각도 없으니 동요하지도 않는 거겠지. 해리는 아랫입술을 잘끈 깨물며 고개를 숙였다. 그런 해리를 보며 피터는 무슨 오해를 했는지, 해리의 앞머리를 조심스럽게 옆으로 쓸어넘기며 말했다.

"해리, 걱정하지 마. 넌 예쁘니까, 상대방도 분명히 너를 좋아할 거야."

하, 해리의 입에서 한숨과도 같은 웃음이 새어 나왔다. 사람 설레게 하기는. 다정한 피터의 말에 해리의 안에서 무언가 울컥하고 올라왔다. 해리는 양손으로 피터의 얄미운 얼굴을 감싸 안았다.

점차 가까워지는 해리의 얼굴에, 해리? 하며 자신을 부르는 피터를 무시하며, 해리는 피터의 입술 위로 그대로 입을 맞췄다. 해리의 입술에 피터의 숨결이 느껴지고, 알코올의 달콤한 냄새가 해리의 입안을 가득 채웠다.

피터는 해리를 밀어내지 않았다. 해리가 갑자기 정신을 차린 듯이 피터를 밀어내고는 재빨리 뒤로 물러났다. 해리의 새빨간 입술이 타액에 젖어 반짝였다. 입술이 떨어지자 해리의 새파란 눈동자가 경악으로 물들었다.

해리는 자신이 저지른 일을 믿을 수 없다는 듯, 사색이 되어있었다. 생각보다 훨씬 더, 해리는 취한 모양이었다.

"미, 미안."

해리는 자리를 박차고 일어나더니 테라스 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 해리는 에즈라의 집 근처에 대기하고 있던 마이바흐까지 달려갔다.

"집으로 가주세요."

차에 서둘러 올라탄 해리가 기사에게 말했다. 해리는 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다. 해리는 덜덜 떨리는 손끝으로 자신의 입술을 더듬었다. 입술 끝에 아직도 피터의 온기가 남아있는 듯했다.

-

퍽-, 퍽, 퍽, 퍽, 퍽. 해리가 얼굴을 베게 위로 처박고서 침대를 계속해서 내리쳤다. 신소재를 사용해서 인체공학적으로 만들어졌다는, 천을 호가하는 침대에서 경쾌한 타격음이 들려왔다.

미쳤어, 해리 오스본, 미쳤어. 아무리 취했어도 그렇지. 어떻게 다짜고짜 키스를 하냐. 내일 당장 학교에 가야 하는데. 피터 얼굴을 어떻게 보려고.

해리는 할 수만 있다면 어딘가로 사라져 버리고 싶었다. 피터의 조그만 얼굴이 눈앞에 아른거렸다. 살짝 벌어져 있는 모양 좋은 도톰한 입술 위로 다정한 밤색 눈동자가 놀란 듯 크게 뜨여 있었다.

피터는 해리를 밀어내지 않았다. 왜 밀어내지 않았을까? 너무 놀랐던 걸까? 아니면 혹시, 피터도 나한테 마음이 있는 걸까?

해리는 터질 것 같이 복잡한 머리를 부여잡고는 술과 에즈라를 탓했다.

이게 다 술 때문이다. 아니, 에즈라 밀러 때문이다. 내가 다시 밀러의 말을 듣나 봐라.

퍽-, 해리는 다시금 죄 없는 침대를 내리쳤다. 에즈라의 얄미운 얼굴을 생각하며 매트리스를 때리자 기분이 조금 풀리는 듯도 했다.

"우리 공주님이 또 왜 이러실까?"

해리가 신나게 침대를 패는 소리를 듣고 해리의 방으로 올라온 레오나르도 오스본, 해리의 형이 문틀에 나른하게 기대서서는 잔뜩 비웃음이 섞인 말을 내뱉었다.

"꺼져, 레오 오스본. 그리고 공주님이라고 부르지 마."

"파커 때문에 그래?"

정곡을 찌르는 말에 해리가 울컥해서는 레오를 매섭게 노려봤다.

해리가 피터를 짝사랑하는 것은 가히 비밀이라고 말하기조차 어려웠다. 그도 그럴 것이 해리와 조금만 친하다면, 그리고 바보가 아니라면, 그것이 지나치게 명백했기에, 해리가 피터를 좋아하는 것을 눈치채기는 어렵지 않았다. 정작 그 상대인 피터 파커만 제외하고선 말이다. 피터 파커가 해리의 외사랑을 눈치채지 못하는 것은 아마, 후자의 이유일 것이다. 피터는 대부분의 상황에서 영리하다가도 때때로 놀라울 정도로 멍청했다. 특히 사람과의 관계에 관해서는 대다수의 경우, 멍청한 쪽이었다. 선한 천성 탓에 미움을 사지는 않았지만, 피터는 결코 눈치 빠르게 상황을 파악하는 성격은 못됐다. 그리고 그것이 연애에 관한 문제일 경우 더욱 명백하게 드러나는 것이다.

"그래서 이번엔 뭐야? 파커한테 애인이라도 생겼어? 하긴 걔가 그럴 리 없나?"

"그런 거 아니야." 팩, 하니 고개를 돌리는 해리를 보며 레오의 가슴께가 간질간질해왔다. 아, 내 동생 정말이지 귀엽다니깐.

레오는 해리의 침대 가까이 걸어가서 해리의 어깨를 감싸 안고 말했다.

"해리, 알파는 얼굴이 다가 아니야. 피터 파커가 좀 잘생기긴 했지만, 세상에는 그보다 더 잘생긴 사람이 얼마든지 있단다."

그러더니 레오가 손끝으로 어느 잡지의 표지모델 같은 제 얼굴을 받치더니 말했다. "이 형을 보렴. 훨씬 잘생겼잖아." 레오 오스본 나름의 위로였다.

허, 해리가 헛웃음을 삼켰다. 그래. 너를 보니 얼굴이 다가 아니란 건 확실히 알겠다. 해리는 레오의 화사한 금발과 그 밑으로 얄밉게 반짝이는 새파란 눈동자와 높은 콧대를 보며 생각했다. 레오는 해리의 뾰로통한 얼굴을 안쓰럽게 쳐다보더니 해리의 얼굴을 제 가슴팍으로 끌어당겼다.

"어휴, 우리 공주님 불쌍해서 어떡해. 그러니깐 이 오라버니한테 시집오라니까."

끄아악, 해리는 소름이 쭉 돋아서 입 밖으로 괴성을 내뱉었다. 해리는 손을 뻗어서 잡을 수 있는 가장 가까운 것을 집어서, 이 경우에는 베개였다, 레오의 얼굴을 마구 때리기 시작했다.

"죽어, 죽어, 죽어."

얼굴과 머리에 정신없이 쏟아지는 해리의 공격에 레오가 팔로 얼굴을 방어하며 말했다.

"아, 아, 진짜 아파. 진정해, 공주님."

해리는 "꺼져, 새끼야. 나가 죽어, 새끼야." 하고 저주를 내뱉으며 계속해서 레오를 때렸다. 레오는 슬금슬금 뒷걸음질 치더니 어느새 방문까지 물러났다. 

"공주님이라고 부르지 마!"

꼬리를 말고 도망치는 레오를 향해 해리가 씩씩, 숨을 내뱉으며 소리쳤다. 쿵, 하고 닫힌 문 위로 해리가 던진 베개가 퍽, 소리를 내며 부딪쳤다. 해리가 한숨을 푹, 쉬더니 침대 위로 스르륵 쓰러졌다.

해리는 머리맡에 놓아둔 휴대폰을 집어 들어 문자함에 들어갔다 나왔다 했다. 피터한테 연락을 해봐야 할까? 뭐라고 말하지? 어제는 내가 너무 취해서 실수였어. 미안해. 아니면 그냥 뻔뻔하게 모르는 척을 할까? 피터, 내가 어제 일이 기억이 안 나는데 어쩌지? 나 너무 취했었나 봐.

이게 무슨 말도 안 되는 소리야. 해리는 피식, 자조적인 웃음을 지었다. 아 어떡하냐 진짜.

-

오전 9시 45분. 피터 파커가 등교할 시간이다. 어제까지의 해리라면 분명히 버스 정류장 앞 카페에서 대기하고 있다가, 피터가 버스에서 내리는 것을 확인한 뒤, 한 손에 커피를 들고는 여유 있게 걸어 나왔을 것이다. 그리고는 우연히 만난 척, 피터와 함께 걸어갔겠지.

기사가 태워주는 차를 타고 등교하면서도, 버스로 등교하는 피터 파커를 기다리느라 매일같이 프렌차이즈 커피전문점의 달짝지근한 커피를 마셔댄 덕분에 해리의 입맛은 싸구려로 전락했다. 오스본가의 집사가 타준 커피가 아니면 입에도 대지 않던 해리가 싸구려 프라푸치노를 쪽쪽 빨면서 빨대를 질겅질겅 씹고 있던 것을 본 뉴트 오스본, 해리의 남동생은 기함을 토했었다.

"누나 미쳤어? 그딴 걸 왜 마셔?" 한쪽 입꼬리만을 올린 채, 별꼴을 다 보겠다는 표정을 한 뉴트를 피터가 질타했었다. "뉴트, 형한테 그게 무슨 말버릇이야. 해리, 저기 커피 좋아하나 봐." 그리고 해리는 상냥하게 웃어 보이는 피터에게 이를 악물고 말했었다. '내가 좋아하는 건 너야, 이 등신아.' 물론 속으로만.

해리의 입 밖으로는 "으음." 하는 긍정인지 부정인지 알 수 없는 소리가 튀어나왔고, 뉴트는 그걸 보며 자지러지게 웃었다.

나중에 가서는 이런 일도 있었다. 정류장에서 내린 피터가 잠시 걸어가더니 카페 앞에서 멈추고는 한동안 멀뚱멀뚱하니 서 있었다. 무언가 기다리고 있는 듯한 피터에 해리가 카페 밖으로 나와서 "피터, 너 거기서 뭐 해?" 하고 물어보자 피터가 반갑다는 듯이 활짝 웃으며 대답했다.

"해리, 너 기다리고 있었지. 너 아침마다 저기서 커피 사 먹잖아."

피터의 대답에 해리는 너도 나한테 아예 관심이 없지는 않구나 하며 사르르 미소 지었다. 그러나 그것도 잠시, 해리의 기대는 "해리는 커피 정말 좋아하나 봐." 하는 피터의 말에 와장창 부서졌다.

오늘, 해리는 피터를 기다리지 않고 방향을 틀어 도서관으로 향했다. 수업 시작까지 20분 정도 남았는데 괜찮겠지, 라고 생각하며.

매일 아침 달달한 커피에 익숙해진 입안이 썼다. 텅 빈 손이 허전했다.

도서관 구석에 배치된 소파에 나른하게 누워서 휴대폰으로 게임을 하던 해리에게 20분이라는 시간은 순식간에 지나갔다. 생각보단 금방이네. 해리는 짐을 챙겨 들고 도서관 입구로 걸어갔다.

"해리."

도서관에서 막 나가려던 해리의 어깨를 피터가 붙잡았다. 헉헉, 소리를 내며 가쁜 숨을 내쉬는 피터가 해리를 자기한테 돌려세우면서 말했다.

"여기 있었네. 한참 찾았잖아. 오늘 학교 안온 줄 알았어."

"피터."

해리의 입꼬리가 저절로 호선을 그리며 올라갔다. 피터가 해리의 새파란 눈동자를 빤히 쳐다보며 말했다.

"해리, 나 피하는 건 아니지?"

피터의 말에 해리가 "그게 그러니깐...." 하며 말끝을 흐렸다. 피터는 해리의 곤란한 표정을 빤히 쳐다보며 다정한 목소리로 말했다.

"어제 일은 괜찮아. 정말이야. 너 그때 취해서 실수한 거 아니깐 나 피하지 마, 응?"

해리의 표정이 순식간에 굳어졌다. 실수한 거 아니야. 실수 따위 아니란 말이야.

해리는 "네가 나 피하는 거 싫단 말이야." 하고 말하는 피터를 어깨를 밀치며 쏘아붙였다.

"넌 어제 일이 아무렇지도 않아?"

넌 어떻게 나랑 키스하고도 아무렇지도 않아? 난 너한테 뭐야? 친구? 소꿉친구? 정말 그것뿐이야? 해리의 머릿속에서 생각의 실타래가 복잡하게 엉켜갔다. 해리가 피터에게서 몸을 돌려서 도서관 밖으로 걸어나갔다.

"해리, 잠깐만. 기다려 봐."

피터는 당황해서 어쩔 줄 모르며 자신에게서 등을 돌려 걸어가는 해리를 불렀다. 해리는 자신의 이름을 부르며 쫓아오는 피터를 무시한 채 강의실로 걸어갔다.

-

"오늘따라 기분 안 좋아 보이는 데 무슨 일 있어?"

얼마 전부터 해리에게 계속 말을 붙이던 알파가 수업이 끝난 후, 과제를 제출하고 있는 해리에게 다가왔다.

"딱히."

해리는 그 알파의 이름조차 몰랐다. 다만 오랜 경험으로 자신이 아예 무시하거나 확실하게 반응할수록 알파들은 더 좋아한다는 것을 깨달은 해리가 퉁명스럽지만, 형식적인 대답을 했다.

"흐음, 뭔 일 있는 것 같은데? 점심때 나랑 놀러 갈래? 재밌는데 데려다줄게. 놀다 보면 기분이 좀 풀릴 거야."

은근슬쩍 페로몬까지 풀어대며 치대던 알파를 외면하던 해리에게 알파가 손을 뻗었다.

"해리한테 손대지 마."

첫 수업이 끝나고 어느새 해리의 강의실까지 찾아온 피터가 알파의 손목을 붙잡고 말했다.

"해리, 괜찮아?"

"왕자님 납셨네. 아니, 시종인가?"

마치 자신이 해리에게 위해라도 가한 양 구는 피터에, 기분이 상한 알파가 잔뜩 비꼬는 말투로 말했다.

해리는 알파를 잠시 노려보다가, 알파의 빈정거림을 뒤로 한 채 피터를 올려다보며 말했다.

"니가 뭔 상관이야."

"아니, 난 네가 싫어하는 것 같길래......."

피터는 가슴이 뜨끔할 정도로 차가운 해리의 말투에 말끝을 흐렸다.

"내가 싫어하는지 좋아하는지 네가 어떻게 알아."

자신을 무시하는 듯한 해리의 태도에 피터가 울컥해서는 말했다.

"내가 왜 몰라? 어릴 때부터 계속 너를 계속 봐왔는데. 십 년이 넘도록."

하, 해리의 입에서 기가 막힌다는 신음이 흘러나왔다. 해리가 파란 눈동자를 굴리더니 이를 꽉 깨물며 눈을 크게 뜨고 피터를 노려봤다.

예전부터 생각했던 거지만, 피터 파커는 쓸데없이 사람을 설레게 하는 재주가 있었다. 피터는 사람 마음을 형편없게 흔들어 놓고서는, 자기만 아무렇지도 않게 유유히 빠져나갔다.

"그거 알아 피터 파커? 너 진짜 나쁜 새끼야." 

해리가 잔뜩 갈라지고 흔들리는 목소리로 말했다. 누군가 툭 치기만 한다면 금방이라도 눈물이 쏟아져 나올 것 같았다. 해리는 아랫입술을 피가 날 만큼 질끈 깨물고서는 강의실 밖으로 뛰어나갔다.

"해리!"

해리의 뒤에서 피터가 소리쳤다.

조금 전 해리의 표정이 피터의 눈앞에서 맴돌았다. 피터가 잘못 본 것이 아니라면, 뒤를 돌기 전 해리의 눈가에는 눈물이 맺혀 있었다.

어떡해. 내가 또 뭘 잘못했나 봐. 피터가 안타까운 한숨을 내뱉었다.

해리한테 사과하러 왔는데. 피터는 자리에 주저앉아서 울고 싶었다.

미안해, 해리. 피터의 가슴이 아프게 저렸다.

-

피터가 급하게 에즈라를 찾아온 것은 그 날 점심때였다.

"에즈라, 너 해리랑 친하지?"

"응. 친하지. 왜?"

에즈라는 다짜고짜 찾아와서는 해리가 자신에게 화가 난 것 같다며 고민을 털어놓는 피터를 친절하게 받아주었다.

어젯밤, 에즈라의 파티에서 해리가 취한 채 피터에게 키스한 일을 시작으로, 오늘 아침부터 해리가 아무래도 자기를 피하는 것 같다고 털어놓은 피터가, 해리의 강의실에서 있었던 일을 설명했다.

"아니, 그리고 걔는 친하지도 않은 알파가 치근덕거리는데 가만히 있더라니깐."

흐음, 가만히 피터의 얘기를 듣던 에즈라가 물어봤다.

"안 친한 건 어떻게 아는데?"

"내가 왜 몰라? 나랑 해리가 제일 친한 친군데."

"근데 거기서 네가 왜 나서는데?"

"너, 알파들이 어떤지 정말 몰라서 그래?"

피터는 에즈라를 잠시 한심하게 쳐다보다가 곧이어 안타까운 표정으로 말했다.

"암튼. 그렇게 싸우고선 나가는데 우는 것 같더라고."

피터는 마지막 말을 하며 푹, 땅이 꺼져라 한숨을 내쉬었다. 피터의 표정이 참담했다.

"해리가 왜 나한테 화가 났을까? 넌 왜 그런지 알겠어?"

피터에게 자초지종을 들은 에즈라가 터져 나오는 웃음을 겨우겨우 참으며 생각했다. 해리 오스본, 너도 고생이구나 진짜.

에즈라는 피터의 입을 통해 나오는 설명을 듣고는 다시금 깨달았다. 이거 봐, 역시 피터 파커도 해리한테 아예 관심이 없진 않다니깐.

다만, 에즈라는 피터가 이 정도로 눈치가 없을 줄은 몰랐다. 에즈라가 피터에게 모든 걸 말해준다면 상황이 쉽게 끝나겠지만, 에즈라는 해리를 결국 울린 피터가 얄미워서, 이 상황이 재밌어서, 그리고 무엇보다도 해리 오스본의 보복이 무서워서 직접 대답을 해주지는 않았다.

대신 에즈라는 해리에게 문자를 보냈다.

「자기야. 피터랑 싸웠엉?」- E.M.

「왜?」- H.O.

「피터 여기 와서 빌고 있어ㅋㅋ 네가 좀 봐주라. 애가 모자란 걸 어쩌겠니.」- E.M.

해리가 답이 없자 에즈라가 문자를 하나 더 보냈다.

「피터도 너 좋아해」- E.M.

한동안 잠잠하던 휴대폰에서 우웅, 진동 소리가 울렸다.

「거짓말.」- H.O.

「진짜야 언제 이 형님이 거짓말하는 거 봤어?」- E.M.

「나보다 생일도 늦는 게」- H.O.

「아잉~♡」- E.M.

더 이상 울리지 않는 휴대폰을 바라보며 에즈라가 말했다.

"학교 끝나고 가봐. 오늘 해리 세 시에 끝나더라."

"그럴까? 해리 기분 좀 풀린 것 같아?"

활짝 웃으며 말하는 피터에게 에즈라가 사르르, 마주 웃어주며 생각했다.

해리 기분 풀어주려면 한참 걸릴 텐데. 너도 고생 좀 해봐.

-

피터가 해리를 다시 찾아온 건 학교가 끝나서였다. 

강의실 앞에서 기다리고 있던 피터를 보고 빠르게 걸음을 옮기는 해리의 뒤로 피터가 바짝 쫓아왔다. 피터는 주차장을 향해 빠르게 걸어가는 해리와 보폭을 맞추며 말을 걸어왔다.

"해리, 해리." 계속해서 해리의 이름을 부르던 피터가 "아이, 해리, 화 풀어라." 하며 옆에서 한껏 애교를 부렸다. 피터의 애교에 해리의 뱃속이 간질간질해졌다. 주먹을 꽉 말아쥔 해리의 입꼬리가 자기도 모르게 올라갔다.

"해리, 아직도 화났어? 내가 미안해, 응? 우리 뭐 맛있는 거 먹으러 갈까? 내가 사줄게."

해리의 기분을 풀어주기 위해 자기가 밥을 사준다는 피터의 말을 듣고 해리가 푹, 한숨을 내쉬었다. 네가 나한테 밥을 어떻게 사줘. 내가 뭘 먹는지나 아니?

입맛이 까다로운 해리는 오스본가의 셰프가 해준 요리 혹은 때때로 가는 고급 일식집 등, 어느 정도 이름있는 셰프의 요리가 아니라면 입에도 대지 않았다. 이십여 년 간 오스본가에게서 요리를 전담해오던 셰프조차도, 때때로 해리가 음식을 깨작댈 때는 몇 번이고 다시 요리해야만 했다.

해리는 피터가 파트타임으로 일하는 피자가게의 시급을 생각했다. 최저시급보다 아주 조금 더 받는 피터로서는 해리의 한 끼 식사는커녕, 디저트를 사는 데도 무리해야 할 판이었다. 피터가 해리의 밥을 산다면 한 달 내내 굶고 다녀야 하겠지.

자기가 잘못했다며 말하는 피터를 보며, 해리는 네가 뭘 잘못했는지나 알아? 하고 쏘아붙이고 싶은걸 겨우겨우 참았다. 해리가 왜 화났는지도 모르면서, 피터는 무조건 사과하고 있었다.

"나 아무 데서나 안 먹는 거 알잖아. 그리고 배 안 고파."

해리가 피터를 보며 톡 하고 쏘아붙였다. 오늘 오후 들어서 처음으로 입을 연 해리를 보며 피터가 활짝 웃으며 말했다.

"그럼 커피 사줄까?"

하, 해리의 입에서 허탈한 한숨 소리가 흘러나왔다. 너 때문에 울 것 같다, 진짜.

해리는 "됐어." 하며 터덜터덜 주차장으로 향하는 계단을 내려갔다. 

어느새 기사가 대기하고 있는 마이바흐 앞까지 도착한 해리가 피터를 뒤로하고 차에 올라탔다. 차 문을 닫지 않았음에도, 피터는 열려있는 차 문을 앞에 두고 멀뚱히 서 있었다.

"뭐 해, 진짜. 빨리 안 탈래?"

해리가 멍하니 서 있는 피터에게 소리쳤다. 해리는 우리 집에 들렀다 가라고 말하며 피터를 차 안으로 잡아끌었다.

-

"미적분의 응용 과제랑 파이쏜 과제, 경제윤리 에세이가 이번 주 금요일까지야."

해리의 기분을 풀어주기 위해 과제를 대신 해주겠다고 한 피터의 앞으로, 해리가 묵직한 전공 서적을 턱, 소리가 나게 내려놓았다.

"미적분의 응용이랑 파이쏜은 네가 이미 들었던 거니까 할 수 있지? 에세이는 내가 써놓은 거 있으니깐 수정만 해."

"으...응 알았어."

쏟아지는 해리의 요구에 피터가 당황하는 표정을 애써 감추며 말했다. 피터는 아마 해리의 과제가 이렇게 많을 줄은 몰랐던 모양이다. 뭐, 이미 다 끝내놓은 거지만.

해리가 한쪽 입꼬리만을 올려 사악하게 미소 지었다. 해리는 피터를 괴롭히고 싶었다. 자신의 마음을 몰라주는 피터가 얄미워서, 해리는 다 끝내놓은 과제를 안 한 척 피터에게 내밀었다.

해리의 괴롭힘이 무색하게도, 피터는 순식간에 과제를 끝냈다. 확실히 피터는 이과 쪽으로 머리가 뛰어난 모양이었다. 해리는 피터가 완성한 결과물을 보며 생각했다. 꽤 괜찮은데? 내가 한 것보다 나은 것 같아.

피터를 괴롭히려고 시작한 일이건만, 해리는 곧 마음을 고쳐먹고 생각했다. 이걸로 제출해야지.

-

피터 파커는 오스본가에서 항상 환영받는 존재였다. 해리의 아버지, 노만 오스본은, 제약회사 오스코프의 수석 연구원이었던 파커부부의 비극적인 죽음 이후로, 피터의 학비를 전액 지원해줄 만큼 피터를 아끼고 또 안타깝게 생각했다.

솔직히, 노만은 제 아들들이 영 마음에 들지 않았다. 알파이지만 한량에 속을 알 수 없는 레오와 오메가인 해리, 그리고 사생아인 뉴트까지.

노만은 특히나 오메가인 해리보다야 알파인 피터가 자기 아들이기를 바랐다. 노만은 제 어미의 목숨줄을 끊고 나온 해리를 사랑하려야 사랑할 수 없었다.

"요즘은 뭐 하고 지내니? 숙모는 잘 계시고?"

노만의 물음에 피터가 방긋 웃으면서 대답했다. 

"네. 숙모는 잘 계세요. 저는 요즘 동네에서 파트타임으로 일하고 있고요."

"그래. 학업과 일을 병행하다니 정말 부지런하구나. 해리가 너의 반만이라도 닮았으면 좋으련만."

해리를 한심하게 쳐다보며 피터와 해리를 비교하던 노만이 쯧쯧, 혀를 차며 말했다. "정말이지, 사내새끼가 유약해 빠져서는......."

해리를 깎아내리는 노만의 옆에서 레오가 맞장구를 쳤다. "그러게요. 해리는 참 툭 치면 쓰러질 것 같은 게... 아버지 젊었을 때를 똑 닮았네요. 아버지, 엄마랑 한여름에 밖에서 데이트하다 쓰러지셨다면서요? 그걸 보고도 결혼한 엄마도 취향 참 독특해."

"레오나르도 윌헬름 오스본."

노만은 사별한 에밀리를 입에 담은 레오를 매섭게 노려봤다.

노만의 시선과 마주한 레오가 힐끗, 눈썹을 들어 올림과 동시에 푸흡, 하고 뉴트의 입에서 웃음소리가 튀어나왔다. 뉴트는 "아, 죄송, 죄송, 하던 얘기 마저 하세요." 하고서는 스테이크를 썰어 입으로 가져갔다.

뉴트의 비웃음을 뒤로하고 어색한 침묵이 짙게 깔린 식사자리는 아무도 입을 열지 않은 채 끝을 맺었다.

살벌한 분위기로 이어진 식사 후에 해리는 피터를 데리고 거실로 향했다. 피터는 거실 창밖으로 어느덧 뉘엿뉘엿 저물어가는 노을을 보며 말했다.

"시간이 늦었네. 해리, 난 이만 가봐야겠어."

해리는 그런 피터의 팔을 살며시 잡아끌었다.

"메이 숙모한테 말해서 오늘은 자고 가. 나 아직 화났으니깐."

"네가 자고 가면 화가 좀 풀릴 것 같아." 해리가 이렇게 말하고선 살며시 눈웃음을 지었다.

"내일 학교까지 데려다줄게."

-

해리의 과제를 대신 끝낸 피터가 우연히도 과제가 없는 덕분에 해리는 시간이 남은 피터와 함께 영화를 보기로 했다.

거실 벽면을 가득 채운 스크린에서 나오는 섬세한 화면과 웅장한 배경음을 들으면서 해리는 짭짤한 팝콘을 씹었다.

해리가 영화를 고르면 피터가 팝콘을 튀겨온다. 해리와 피터가 영화를 볼 때면 늘 하는 수순이었다. 

영화는 우주와 시간여행에 관한 이야기였다. 각기 다른 속도로 흘러가는 시간 속에서, 낯선 별에 착륙한 뒤에 돌아갈 시간을 놓친 주인공이 잘못을 되돌리기 위해 시간여행을 하는 내용이었다.

하. 지루해. 해리가 입가를 가리고 길게 하품을 했다. 해리는 영화가 지나치게 뻔하게 흘러간다고 생각했다. 해리는 나른해진 몸을 피터의 어깨에 스르르 기댔다.

피터는 영화가 재밌는 듯 한껏 영화에 집중해 있었다. 피터의 짙은 눈썹 아래로 높은 콧날을 따라 이어지는 도톰한 입술이 탐스러워 보였다.

내가 술김에 저 입술에 키스했다지. 피식, 하고 웃음을 흘리는 해리의 귓가에 에즈라의 목소리가 들려왔다. '피터도 널 좋아해.'

안 그런 척하면서 은근히 해리를 신경 쓰는 에즈라가 해리에게 거짓말을 할 리는 없었다. 그것이 피터 파커에 관한 내용이라면 더더욱.

정말일까? 피터가 정말 나를 좋아할까? 해리의 머릿속에 혼란스러운 생각이 짙게 깔려왔다. 무거워진 눈꺼풀이 스르르 감겼다.

"해리?"

영화가 끝나자 해리는 어느새 피터의 몸에 기대어 잠들어 있었다. 피터는 해리의 이마를 덮고 있는 금발을 살며시 쓸어내렸다. 피터는 해리의 얼굴이 정말로 예쁘다고 생각했다. 오늘, 해리의 새파란 눈동자에 눈물이 맺혔을 때, 피터는 해리를 울렸다는 사실과 동시에 해리가 너무 예뻐 보여서, 죄책감에 가슴이 찡하니 아려왔다.

피터는 자신의 허벅지를 베고 잠든 해리를 보며 생각했다. 어쩌지? 조금이라도 움직이면 깰 것 같은데. 해리는 항상 피곤해 보이는 얼굴을 하고 있었고, 피터는 그런 해리를 깨우고 싶지 않았다. 어느새 창밖이 캄캄해져 있었다.

-

흠칫, 해리가 놀라서 눈을 떴다. 아무래도 영화를 보던 중에 잠들었던 모양이다.

해리가 자신이 피터의 허벅지를 베고선 잠들었다는 사실을 깨닫기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 해리는 자신의 옆에서, 소파에 길게 누워 잠이든 피터를 보며 얼굴을 빨갛게 물들였다.

잠이 든 피터는 아이처럼 평화로운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 넌 어쩜 자는 모습도 이렇게 잘생겼니. 해리는 요 며칠간 피터에게 맺힌 응어리가 눈 녹듯이 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. 짜증 나 진짜.

해리는 피터의 이마에 살짝, 입술을 가져다 댔다. 해리는 뒤척이는 피터의 품으로 파고들었다. 피터의 목 언저리에서 마음을 편안하게 하는 시원한 알파 향이 올라왔다.

-

요 며칠 어색했던 일을 뒤로하고, 해리와 피터의 관계는 다시 절친이라는 틀 안으로 돌아왔다.

'절친'이라는 껍데기 안에서, 해리는 속을 끓였고 피터는 여전히 태평했다. 해리와 피터 사이를 정의하는 견고한 틀에 금이 간 것은 어느 오후였다.

수업이 끝난 후, 해리는 농구코트 한 편에 있는 벤치에서, 빌의 허벅지 위에 머리를 기대고 길게 누워있었다. 빌은 휴대폰 게임에 열중해 있었고, 해리는 코트 위에서 뛰어다니는 피터를 보고 있었다. 빌의 큰 몸이 만들어준 그늘에서, 해리는 나른하게 누워서 생각했다. 이번 가을은 유난히 더웠다.

피터는 에즈라, 에이사와 한 팀으로 게임을 했다. 상대방은 먼저 와서 코트를 차지하고 있던 대학생들이었다. 에즈라나 에이사가 피터에게 공을 넘기면, 피터가 빠르게 상대 팀을 제치면서 슛을 했다. 피터가 쏘아 올린 농구공은 족족 골대로 들어갔다.

시간이 지날수록 게임의 열기가 눈에 띄게 과열됐다. 상대방 팀과 피터의 팀, 모두의 몸짓이 거칠어졌다. 곧이어 상대방과 세게 부딪친 에즈라가 튕겨 나가 바닥에 엉덩이부터 주저앉았다.

"누나, 괜찮아요?"

아프게 엉덩방아를 찧은 에즈라에게 에이사가 손을 뻗었다.

에즈라는 잠시 머뭇거리다가 에이사가 뻗은 손을 잡지 않고 일어났다. 에즈라가 일어나 엉덩이를 탁탁 털자 경기가 다시 시작됐다. 

되게 열심히 하네. 농구 코트 위에서 최선을 다해 뛰어다니는 셋을 보며 해리가 생각했다.

해리에게 운동이란 필요악과 고문, 그 사이 어디쯤이었다. 선천적으로 몸이 약한 탓에, 해리는 최소한의 건강을 유지하기 위해서 주치의에게 권유받은 운동을 하는 동안 세상과 자기 몸뚱이를 비롯한 모든 것을 저주했다. 그렇게 실컷 욕을 하며 운동을 끝내고 나면, 해리는 그대로 쓰러져서 한동안 아무것도 하지 못했다.

그런 해리에게 매주 농구를 하는 피터는 이해할 수는 없지만 한편으로는 존경스러운 존재였다.

마냥 신기하게 피터를 바라보고 있는 해리에게 빌이 말을 걸었다.

"이야, 피터 파커 날아다니네."

"운동신경 쩌는데." 피터의 농구 실력을 보며 감탄하는 빌에게 해리가 말했다.

"너는 왜 안 하는데?"

"삼 대 삼이잖아. 그리고 내 키를 보면 모르겠냐? 내가 끼면 게임이 안 되지."

으스대며 말하는 빌을 한껏 비웃으며 해리가 생각했다. 지랄하네. 너 땀 흘리기 싫어서 안 하는 거잖아.

피식, 하고 자신을 비웃는 해리를 뒤로하고 빌은 마저 하던 게임을 했다.

"아, 씹. 또 죽었어."

펑, 요란한 효과음과 함께 폭발하는 이미지 위로 빨간 글자가 떴다. 'GAME OVER'.

"아 진짜 존나 못하네. 이리 내."

해리는 "이 형님이 깨주마," 하며 빌의 휴대폰으로 손을 뻗었다.

빌은 휴대폰을 들고 해리의 손을 피해 높이 팔을 들었다. 

"꺼져, 지갑 전사. 난 너처럼 자본의 힘을 빌리지 않거든? 순수한 내 실력으로 게임 하는 거야."

해리는 자신을 무시하는 빌을 잔뜩 노려보며 쏘아붙였다.

"난 현질 안 해도 잘하거든? 그리고 나처럼 돈을 써 줘야 경제가 돌아가는 거야."

"지랄. 폰 게임에 몇백만 원씩 처바르는 게 무슨."

해리는 빌의 말을 듣고는 잠시 입을 다물고 있다가 기어들어 가는 목소리로 말했다.

"야, 돈을 좀 써줘야 다음에도 좋은 게임이 나오고 하는 거야."

빌은 소심하게 나오는 해리의 말을 듣고서는 자지러지게 웃었다. 해리가 빌이 웃고 있는 틈을 타, 빌의 손에 있는 휴대폰을 뺐었다.

해리는 잠시 빌의 휴대폰을 만지더니, 순식간에 빌이 계속해서 죽던 부분을 깨고는 말했다. "이거 봐. 이렇게 깨는 거야."

"오. 해리 오스본, 제법인데." 실실 웃으며 해리를 놀리던 빌이 농구코트에서 걸어 나오는 피터를 보며 말했다.

"게임 끝났나 본데."

해리는 고개를 돌려 농구코트 밖에서 무릎을 짚고 천천히 숨을 고르는 피터를 봤다. 피터는 땀에 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 헉헉대며 거친 숨을 몰아쉬던 피터가 에이사에게서 생수병을 받아들더니 그대로 머리 위로 물을 부었다. 물에 젖은 회색 티셔츠가 몸에 달라붙자 피터의 탄탄한 몸이 적나라하게 드러났다.

해리는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 피터를 바라봤다. 고개를 가로저으며 젖은 머리를 털던 피터가 해리와 눈이 마주치자 매력적으로 웃음 지었다. 놀란 토끼 눈을 뜨고서는 입을 벌리고 있는 해리를 보며 빌이 말했다.

"야, 침 떨어지겠다."

빌의 말에 해리의 얼굴이 순식간에 빨갛게 달아올랐다. "닥쳐." 해리는 빌에게 주먹을 내질렀다.

탁, 소리와 함께 빌이 순식간에 해리의 손목을 잡아챘다.

"넌 툭하면 때리려고 하더라."

해리는 손쉽게 잡힌 자신의 손목을 보며 잠시 당황하다가 주먹을 쥐고 다른 손을 마저 내질렀다. 빌은 코웃음을 치며 해리가 뻗은 주먹을 한 손으로 잡더니 그대로 손을 미끄러트려 해리의 얇은 손목을 움켜쥐었다. 

"아파." 양 손목이 단단히 붙잡힌 해리가 작게 신음을 냈다.

빌이 고개를 숙여 해리를 내려다봤다. 빌의 차가운 초록색 눈동자가 공포로 크게 확장된 해리의 새파란 눈동자와 마주쳤다. 빌이 씨익, 하고 한쪽 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 빌이 단단히 잡은 해리의 두 손목을 해리의 머리 위로 내리눌렀다.

"읏, 이거, 당장 이거 풀어. 너 이거 안 풀어?"

빙글빙글 웃고 있는 빌의 밑에서 해리는 얼굴을 빨갛게 물들이고 발버둥 쳤다.

빌의 밑에 깔려서, 두 손이 결박되어 옴짝달싹 못하고 있는 해리에게 피터가 다가왔다.

"둘이 뭐 해?"

빌은 천천히 다가오는 피터를 보며 크흠, 헛기침하고는 해리의 손목을 놓아주었다. 해리는 손목이 풀리자마자 퍽, 소리가 나도록 빌의 어깨를 때렸다.

"미안, 미안. 장난이었어."

해리는 능글맞게 웃고 있는 빌을 노려보며 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 해리는 빌의 날렵한 얼굴을 갈기고 싶은 마음을 간신히 억눌렀다.

피터는 해리와 빌을 보며 잠시 인상을 찌푸리고 있다가 고개를 갸우뚱 기울이더니 해리에게 말했다.

"해리. 나랑 잠깐 얘기 좀 해."

피터는 농구코트 뒤편의 주차장까지 해리를 끌고 가더니, 사뭇 진지한 표정을 하고는 물어왔다.

"해리, 너 빌을 좋아하는 거야?"

"뭐라고?"

피터는 얼이 빠져 제대로 말을 잇지 못하는 해리를 앞에 두고 말을 이어나갔다.

"왜, 저번에 에즈라네 파티에서 진실게임할 때 말이야. 네가 좋아하는 애 있다고 했잖아. 그게 빌이야?"

"아니, 그건......." 당황한 표정으로 말끝을 흐리던 해리가 생각했다. 그럴 리가 없잖아. 얘가 왜 그런 생각을 한 거지?

그러다 해리의 머릿속에 문득 에즈라의 문자가 떠올랐다. '피터도 너를 좋아해.'

동시에 해리의 안에서 조그만 의혹이 조심스레 고개를 들었다. 혹시 얘가 지금 질투하는 건가? 

해리의 심장이 기쁨으로 빠르게 뛰었다. 해리의 두 눈동자가 기대로 반짝거렸다. 해리는 올라가는 입꼬리를 숨기지 않고 말했다.

"그건 왜 물어보는 거야?"

"그야 둘이서 붙어있으니깐. 빌은 알파잖아. 둘이 붙어 있으면 사람들이 오해할 수도 있고, 방금도......."

그러자 해리가 성급하게 피터의 말을 자르고 물어왔다.

"너도 오해한 거야? 그래서 신경 쓰였어?"

"어...어?"

해리가 당황하는 피터에게 얼굴을 바짝 붙여왔다. 해리는 피터를 보며 살며시 웃었다.

"전에 내가 알파랑 있었을 때도 그렇고. 피터, 너 내가 다른 알파랑 있는 게 신경 쓰여? 왜?"

"그야 해리, 네가 걱정돼서......."

"빌은? 빌도 못 믿겠어? 친구잖아."

순식간에 피터의 말문이 막혔다. 피터는 파랗게 반짝이는 해리의 눈동자를 보며 생각했다. 해리가 다른 알파와 같이 있는걸 내가 왜 신경 쓰는 거지? 친구니깐? 걱정돼서?

혼란스러운 표정을 얼굴 한가득 띄우고, 입을 열지 못하는 피터를 보며 해리가 말했다.

"네가 왜 신경 쓰는지 알려줄까? 피터. 너 지금 질투하는 거야."

터질 것 같은 심장을 부여잡고, 해리는 한 번만. 이번 딱 한 번만 용기를 내기로 했다. 해리가 주먹을 꽉 말아쥐었다.

"피터, 저번에 진실게임 할 때, 네가 뭐든지 물어보라고 했었지?"

해리가 한껏 숨을 들이쉬었다. 눈물이 쏟아질 것만 같았다. 해리는 자신의 목소리가 형편없이 떨리지 않기를 기도하면서 말했다.

"혹시, 너 나 좋아해?"

해리는 피터의 대답을 가만히 기다리고 있을 만한 용기는 없었다. 대신, 해리가 피터의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"모르겠으면 키스해봐."

해리는 금방이라도 울 것 같은 눈을 감추기 위해서 피터의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓰다듬더니 입을 맞췄다. 피터의 머뭇거리던 손이 잠시 허공을 더듬다 해리의 허리를 단단하게 감싸 안았다. 피터가 해리의 몸을 제 품으로 깊게 끌어당겼다.

해리의 머릿속에서 환호성이 터져 나왔다. 서로의 혀가 얽히고, 맞닿은 입술에서 짜릿하게 전류가 흘러오는 것만 같았다. 해리는 피터의 뜨거운 혀가 제 입안을 파고드는 것을 느꼈다. 피터의 부드러운 입술이 해리의 입술을 애무해왔다.

이번에는 해리도 피터도, 그 누구도 취하지 않았다.

입술이 떨어지고, 피터가 달뜬 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 눈꼬리에 기쁨의 눈물을 매달고 있는 해리의 눈을 피터가 똑바로 응시했다. 피터가 해리의 가느다란 손가락에 제 손을 조심스레 얽으면서 고백했다.

"해리, 좋아하는 것 같아. 아니, 좋아해."

꽈악, 해리가 피터의 손을 아플 정도로 마주 잡았다. 유리구슬처럼 새파란 눈동자를 담고 있는 해리의 두 눈이, 눈물로 불그스름하게 물들었다.

"나도 너 좋아해. 정말 좋아해."

해리가 눈이 부실만큼 환하게 웃었다.

-

마이바흐의 뒷좌석에서, 해리는 자신을 잡아먹을 듯이 키스하고 있는 피터의 고간 위로 손을 뻗었다. 해리는 바지 위로 느껴지는 두둑한 무게감에 살짝 입꼬리를 올렸다. 피터는 자신의 성기 위를 더듬는 해리의 손을 저지하며 말했다.

"해리, 여기선 안돼. 기사님도 계시잖아."

"난 괜찮은데."

자신에게 몸을 기대오면서 허리를 들썩이는 해리를 보며 피터가 생각했다. 내가 안 괜찮아.

피터는 한껏 몸을 비벼오는 해리의 등허리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 말했다.

"집에 가서 하자. 응?"

오스본 저택에 도착한 후, 해리는 피터를 거의 끌고 가다시피 하며 자신의 방으로 향했다. 해리에게 단단히 손이 잡힌 피터가 방으로 들어가자, 해리는 피터와 깊게 입을 맞추면서 천천히 제 침대를 향해 뒷걸음질 쳤다.

정신없이 서로의 입술을 탐하면서 피터를 침대로 이끌던 해리를 잡아 세우고 피터가 말했다.

"해리, 나 씻어야 해. 운동하고 나서 땀 냄새 날거야."

해리는 피터의 말을 듣고는 피터의 목덜미에 고개를 묻었다. 피터의 알파 향인 상쾌한 백단나무의 향과 함께 시원한 애프터셰이브의 향이 올라왔다. 피터의 알파 향에 해리의 아랫배가 당겨왔다. 피터 냄새 좋다. 해리는 피터의 시원한 체취를 폐 속 깊이 들이마시면서 생각했다. 피터의 알파 향과 뒤섞인 애프터셰이브의 향이 유난히 자극적이었다. 데오드란트 향기인가? 나중에 뭐 쓰는지 물어봐야지.

해리가 망설이고 있는 피터의 가슴팍에 머리를 비비며 재촉했다.

"괜찮아. 너 냄새 안 나. 아니, 좋은 냄새 나. 그러니깐 그냥 빨리하자. 응? 나 급하단 말이야."

해리가 피터의 목에 팔을 둘러 끌어안고는 침대에 스르르 몸을 뉘었다.

피터가 누워있는 해리의 위에서 상체를 일으켜 천천히 티셔츠를 벗었다. 해리는 단단하게 근육이 붙은 피터의 두꺼운 팔뚝과 올라붙은 가슴, 탄탄한 복근을 보며 야살스런 미소를 지었다.

피터가 해리의 검은 셔츠를 밀어 올리며 마른 가슴팍에 입술을 묻었다. 피터와 해리가 동시에 제 바지 위로 손을 내려서 버클을 풀었다. 허리를 뒤틀면서 속옷을 벗어 던지는 해리의 귓가에 툭, 하고 옷가지가 바닥에 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다.

어느새 완벽하게 나신이 된 해리의 하얀 다리 사이로 피터가 고개를 숙였다.

"아...."

해리의 입에서 만족스러운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 해리는 자신의 여성기를 정성스레 핥는 피터의 숱 많은 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬었다.

피터는 조심스레 입을 다물고 있는 해리의 음순을 핥아 올리다가 혀끝을 세워 음핵을 자극했다. 피터가 입안으로 해리의 음핵을 빨아들이자, 해리가 지나친 자극에 꺅, 하는 교성을 지르며 몸을 뒤틀었다.

"핏, 피터, 그만해.... 이제 넣어줘."

해리의 아래로 왈칵, 애액이 쏟아져 나왔다. 피터가 질척하게 젖은 해리의 입구에 자신의 성기를 비비며 말했다.

"해리, 콘돔 어딨어?"

해리가 눈을 굴려 침대 옆의 협탁을 바라봤다. 피터가 협탁으로 손을 뻗자 해리가 피터의 손에 손깍지를 끼며 저지했다.

"그냥, 그냥 해줘. 응? 나 생으로 하고 싶어." 해리는 있는 그대로 피터를 느끼고 싶었다. 해리는 피터와 자기 사이에 그 어떤 것도 존재하지 않기를 바랐다.

피터는 잠시 망설이다 말했다.

"그래. 네가 원한다면."

피터의 성기가 입구를 넓히며 해리의 안으로 파고들었다. 해리는 빠듯하게 늘어난 제 구멍을 느끼며 고통에 찬 신음을 내뱉었다.

"읏...."

"해리, 아파?"

피터가 몸을 굳히고선 걱정이 가득한 목소리로 말했다. 해리가 두 팔을 뻗어 피터의 등허리를 껴안았다.

"괜찮아. 계속해."

피터가 해리의 머리를 감싸 안으며 두꺼운 귀두를 해리의 안으로 깊숙이 밀어 넣었다. 해리의 안으로 피터의 성기가 끝까지 파고들었다. 묵직한 무게감이 해리의 아래를 가득 채웠다. 해리가 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

"하아...."

제 성기를 빠듯하게 조여오는 해리의 안을 느끼면서, 피터가 길게 신음을 내뱉었다. 피터는 해리의 뺨을 사랑스럽다는 듯 쓰다듬으며 말했다.

"해리, 나 처음이라. 서툴 수도 있어."

해리는 피터의 말을 듣고 환하게 웃음 지었다. 역시 처음이었구나. 피터의 처음을 내가 가져가다니. 해리는 새삼 감격스러운 기분이 들었다.

혹시라도 해리가 아파할까 봐, 조심스럽게 허리를 움직이는 피터의 아래에서 감질맛이 난 해리가 말했다.

"피터, 내가 올라갈게."

해리가 피터를 눕혀놓고는 피터의 위로 올라갔다. 해리가 피터의 탄탄한 가슴팍에 손을 짚었다. 해리는 피터의 귀두를 제 안에 넣고 살짝살짝 허리를 돌리다 피터의 위로 빠르게 주저앉았다. 제 안에 피터를 가득 품고서, 해리는 제 여성기를 피터의 고간에 부볐다. 앞뒤로 움직이는 해리의 허리를 받쳐주면서 허리를 쳐올리던 피터가 상체를 일으켜서 해리에게 키스했다.

"으음."

혀가 얽히는 질척한 소리와 함께 해리의 입에서 달뜬 신음이 흘러나왔다. 피터가 자신의 품에 안겨서 침대가 삐걱거릴 정도로 허리를 들썩이는 해리의 허리를 단단히 붙잡았다.

순식간에 자세가 뒤바뀌었다. 해리의 허리를 붙잡고 있던 피터가 해리를 제 아래로 깔아 눕혔다. 피터가 해리의 두 다리를 넓게 벌려 제 어깨 위에 걸쳤다. 언제 조심스러웠냐는 듯이 빠르게 허리를 쳐올리는 피터의 밑에서 해리가 정신없이 신음했다. 피터의 성기가 해리의 안쪽 깊숙하게 자리한 스팟을 때렸다. 자궁 뒤쪽이 자극되는 선연한 감각에 해리가 허리를 비틀었다. 해리의 발끝에서부터 짜릿한 쾌감이 밀려왔다. 해리의 몸이 붕 떠오르는 듯했다.

"피터, 피터... 아, 너무 좋아. 어떡해... 미칠 것 같아."

제 얼굴을 가리고 교성을 지르는 해리에게 피터가 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 물어봤다.

"해리, 혹시 위험한 날이야?"

해리가 절레절레 고개를 저으며 말했다.

"아니, 왜?"

"어떡하지? 나 노팅하고 싶어"

해리가 피터의 어깨에 얹어진 두 다리로 피터의 목을 단단히 감쌌다.

"해. 노팅 해줘. 내 안에 가득 채워줘."

해리의 허락과 함께, 해리의 안에서 피터의 성기가 무섭게 부풀었다. 해리는 처음으로 알파에게 노팅 당하는 것이었다. 자궁 입구를 벌리는 낯선 고통에 해리가 주먹을 말아쥐었다. 꽉 다문 잇새로 고통에 찬 신음이 흘러나왔다. 해리의 눈꼬리를 타고 한줄기 눈물이 흘러내렸다.

벌어진 자궁 안으로 피터의 뜨거운 정액이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 낯선 고통과 함께 서서히 밀려드는 오싹한 쾌감에 해리의 온몸이 떨려왔다. 아기 주먹만큼 부풀어 오른 피터의 성기가 해리의 스팟을 짓이기듯이 눌러왔다. 해리는 지나친 쾌감에 신음조차 내지 못하고 절정을 맞았다. 추락하는 듯한 절정을 느끼면서 해리가 한껏 허리를 뒤로 제쳤다.

해리의 안이 경련하면서 피터의 성기를 조여왔다. 피터가 그르릉, 낮게 깔린 신음을 내며 해리의 목덜미에 이를 박아넣었다. 한 차례 쾌감의 파도가 지나간 후, 축 늘어진 해리의 안에서 피터의 성기가 맥박쳤다. 머리가 아플 정도로 짙은 해리의 오메가 향이 방 안 가득히 퍼졌다. 그것은 날카로운 들장미 향이었다.

-

"아."

다리 사이로 흐르는 끈적한 감각에 해리가 신음을 내뱉었다. 따뜻한 물을 맞으면서 해리의 몸을 씻겨주던 피터가 다정한 목소리로 물어왔다.

"해리, 왜 그래?"

"네가 안에 싸서. 흘러나와."

으으, 잘게 진저리를 치는 해리의 새하얀 다리 사이로 피터가 손을 뻗었다.

"내가 빼줄게."

해리의 회음부를 가르고 피터의 기다란 두 손가락이 들어왔다. 피터의 손가락이 질벽을 긁다가 자궁 뒤편의 깊숙한 곳까지 들어왔다. 내벽을 자극하며 정액을 긁어내는 감각에 해리가 허리를 튕겼다.

찌걱이는 야한 소리가 욕실에 울려 퍼졌다.

해리의 안쪽까지 넓게 벌리며 정액을 긁어내던 피터가 붉게 충혈된 음부를 안쓰럽게 쓰다듬으며 말했다.

"해리, 많이 아팠어? 좀 부은 것 같아."

피터가 음순을 조심스레 쓸다가 해리의 음핵을 조심스레 비볐다.

"으응... 피터..."

살살 음핵을 비비는 피터의 손가락에 해리가 허리를 비틀며 달뜬 신음을 흘렸다. 피터가 장난기가 가득한 목소리로 말했다.

"해리, 정액 빼주는데 흥분했어?"

"읏, 너도 섰으면서."

해리가 단단하게 발기한 피터의 성기를 잡았다. 거품이 묻은 손으로 피터의 귀두와 기둥이 맞닿는 부분을 쓸어내리자 피터가 기분 좋은 신음을 냈다.

둘은 어느덧 씻고자 하던 본래의 목적을 잃은 채로 서로의 손을 놀리는 데에 집중했다. 피터가 해리의 질벽을 세게 긁어 내림과 동시에 해리가 무릎을 꺾으면서 피터의 몸에 기댔다. 해리가 피터의 성기를 감싸고 있던 손을 꽉 쥐었다.

피터가 해리의 손안에 거세게 허리 짓을 하는 동시에 사정했다. 해리의 마른 배와 가슴 위로 피터의 정액이 흩뿌려졌다.

피터가 낮게 신음을 내뱉으며 해리의 목에 기대왔다. 해리의 목덜미에 제가 정사 중에 씹어놓은 잇자국이 선명했다. 피터는 피멍이 올라오는 잇자국 위를 쓰다듬었다.

"미안. 자국 남겠다."

"흐응..."

말꼬리를 늘리던 해리가 피터의 목덜미에 입술을 묻었다. 콰드득, 살이 씹히는 소리에 피터가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 해리를 바라봤다.

"왜? 너도 자국 남겼잖아."

해리가 피터의 몸에 나른하게 기대오며 속삭였다.

"한 번 더 할래?"

피터는 잠시 망설이다 사뭇 진지한 어조로 말했다.

"안 돼. 너 쓰러져."

"..... 프흡."

잠시간 침묵이 흐른 뒤에 피터와 해리에게서 동시에 웃음소리가 터져나왔다.

"맞아. 나 쓰러질지도 몰라."

해리가 거품과 정액으로 범벅된 몸을 따뜻한 물로 씻어내었다.

"나가자. 샤워하다 날 새겠네."

우웅, 세면대 위에서 진동이 울렸다. 해리의 휴대폰에는 두 통의 부재중 전화와 한 통의 문자가 와있었다.

"누구야?"

수건으로 머리를 말리고 있는 해리의 뒤에서, 해리의 목덜미에 고개를 묻고 있는 피터가 물었다.

"에즈라."

"흐응."

해리는 쪽쪽 대며 목덜미에 키스하는 피터를 뒤로하고 휴대폰을 열었다.

「해리, 피터랑 먼저 간 거야? 그렇게 먼저 가는 게 어딨어 나 삐졌어」- E.M.

귀여운 에즈라의 문자를 보며 해리가 피식 웃었다. 톡톡, 해리가 가벼운 마음으로 화면을 눌렀다.

「미안 피터랑 얘기 좀 하느라」- H.O.

잠시 시간을 두고 에즈라로부터 문자가 도착했다.

「무슨 얘기? 무슨 일인지 안 알려줄 거야?」- E.M.

해리가 잠시 손가락을 까딱이며 생각하다가 답장을 보냈다.

「피터랑 섹스했어」- H.O.

순식간에 보기에도 요란한 문자가 도착했다. 글자 너머로 에즈라의 비명이 들리는 듯했다.

「세에에에상에 진짜로??? 거봐 나만 믿으라고 했잖아. 내 말 듣길 잘했지?」- E.M.

에즈라는 제 파티에서 있었던 일을 말하는 것이 분명했다. 에즈라의 시답지 않은 진실게임 덕분에 해리가 얼마나 부끄러운 일을 겪었던가. 해리의 머리로 열이 올랐다. 해리가 에즈라의 문자에 울컥해서는 빠르게 타이핑을 쳤다.

「너를 믿기는 무슨. 너 내가 가만 안 둘 거야. 기대해.」- H.O.

「아잉 그러지 말구. 그래서 어땠어? 좋았어? 잘해?」- E.M.

지금까지 가졌던 관계를 통틀어 가장 만족스러웠던 피터와의 섹스를 떠올리며 해리가 망설임 없이 답했다. 해리의 볼이 발갛게 달아올랐다.

「☆☆☆☆☆」- H.O.

Fin.


	2. 외전

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 진실게임 외전 
> 
> 해리와 피터가 대학을 졸업한 후의 이야기

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 피터해리/알오버스/엠프렉

노만의 병세가 악화됐다. 신문에서는 연일 오스본 황제의 몰락과 함께 그 뒤를 이을 차기 회장이 누가 될 것이냐에 대해 떠들썩했다.

레오나르도 오스본, 뉴트 오스본 그리고 몇몇 이사들까지. 선택지는 많았지만, 기자들은 대부분 해리 오스본을 차기 회장으로 점쳤다.

아직 대학생인 데다 서자인 뉴트와 일이라고는 눈곱만큼도 관심이 없는 레오나르도 오스본과는 달리, 노만의 적자인 데다 회사에 적극적으로 관여하는 해리는 이미 몇몇 프로젝트를 성공으로 이끈 경험이 있었다. 대부분의 이사들은 이미 노만을 버리고 해리의 뒤로 줄을 섰다.

노만은 규칙적인 기계음이 들리는 보조장치를 달고 새하얀 침대 시트 위에 누워있었다. 해리가 뼈가 드러날 정도로 마른 제 아버지를 내려다보며 말했다.

"축하해, 노만. 죽기 전에 소원 이뤘네."

해리는 제 왼손을 노만에게 들어 보였다. 약지에서 다이아몬드가 박힌 반지가 반짝였다.

"당신이 나 대신에 아들로 원했던 피터 파커가 호적에 들어오게 됐어. 내 남편으로." 

노만은 해리의 말을 가만히 듣고 있다가 기침을 하며 힘겹게 상체를 일으켰다. 노만이 다정하게 해리의 손을 잡고 있는 피터를 노려봤다.

"파커군, 내가 자네를 어떻게 생각했는데. 리차드를 생각해서 자네 대학교 졸업할 때까지 등록금도 다 대줬는데. 자네가 어떻게 내 아들을......."

노만의 목소리가 분노로 떨렸다. 피터가 노만의 말을 듣고는 침대 옆에 무릎을 꿇었다. 피터가 힘없이 늘어져 관절이 툭툭 불거진 노만의 마른 손을 두 손으로 붙잡았다.

"죄송해요, 회장님. 제가 미리 말씀을 드려야 했는데.... 제가 해리 꼭 행복하게 해줄게요."

풉, 해리가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 해리는 피터가 눈치가 없는 것이 이토록 통쾌한 적이 없었다. 피터, 노만은 내가 행복하지 못할까 봐 이러는 게 아니야.

"너, 네가 어떻게....... 해리 오스본, 네가 이러고도 무사히 회사를 물려받을 거 같아?"

부들부들 손을 떨던 노만이 피터에게서 시선을 떼고 해리를 노려봤다.

"맘대로 하던가. 이미 이사들은 다 내 편이야."

해리는 노만의 앞에서, 아직도 무릎을 꿇고 있는 피터를 잡아끌었다.

"가자, 피터."

해리의 마이바흐 뒷좌석에서 피터가 해리를 꾸짖었다.

"해리, 나빴어, 진짜. 그래도 네 아버진데......."

자신을 책하는 피터에, 해리가 시무룩한 표정을 하며 피터를 올려다보았다.

"그래서 이제 내가 싫어? 내가 나빠서 싫어졌어?"

울 것 같은 해리의 표정을 보며, 피터가 서둘러 말했다.

"그럴 리가 없잖아."

해리는 피터의 말을 듣고는 두 팔을 벌렸다.

"피터, 안아줘. 키스해줘."

피터가 해리의 위로 몸을 기대왔다. 해리의 얼굴을 정성스럽게 쓰다듬으며 입을 맞춘 피터가 해리의 목덜미로 입술을 내렸다.

해리의 목을 지나 쇄골과 가슴에 키스한 피터가 해리의 배에 한동안 입을 맞췄다. 피터가 해리의 허리를 끌어안고, 배 위에 조심스레 고개를 묻었다.

"아까 회장님에게 했던 말, 하나도 빠짐없이 진심이야. 사랑해 해리."

진중한 피터의 목소리를 들으며 해리가 생각했다. 알고 있어.

해리가 제 배 위에 얹어진 피터의 숱 많은 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"나도 사랑해, 피터."

해리는 이어지는 뒷 말은 속으로 삼켰다.

내가 너를 더 사랑해.

-

해리는 새하얀 변기 위에 앉아서 테스트기에 선명히 떠오른 두 개의 빨간 줄을 보면서 생각했다.

지울까?

일부러는 아니었다. 피임을 챙겼음에도 불구하고 임신이 됐고, 해리는 이제 선택의 기로에 놓여있었다.

해리는 침착하게 생각했다. 아이를 지우지 않음으로써 해리가 잃게 될 것과 얻게 될 것.

잃게 될 것은 분명했다. 해리의 사회적 입지. 노만이 아픈 지금이 해리에게는 무엇보다 중요한 시기였다. 만약 노만이 갑작스레 죽어 당장 후계자가 필요한 순간이 온다 해도 임신한 해리는 전처럼 일할 수 없을 것이다. 애를 낳기 전과 낳은 후 몇 달간은 회사에 나오지 못하겠지. 그것은 오스코프의 후계자가 되고자 하는 해리의 계획에 큰 차질을 빚을 것이었다.

해리가 얻게 될 것은 피터 파커였다. 피터는 분명히 제가 임신한 것을 알게 되면 결혼하자고 하겠지. 그리고 올곧은 성정의 피터는 절대 해리와 아이를 두고 떠나지 않을 것이다. 적어도 아이가 다 자랄 이십 년 동안은. 만약 해리가 운이 좋다면 평생, 피터는 해리의 곁에서 머무를 것이다.

만약 도중에 아이를 잃게 된다면? 해리는 최악의 상황까지 가정했다. 내가 유산을 한다면 피터는 어떻게 반응할까?

해리가 생각할 필요도 없이 그것은 명백했다. 해리가 유산한다면 피터는 상처받은 해리의 옆에서 떠나지 못할 것이었다.

해리가 결심했다. 지우지 않기로.

피터를 자신의 옆에 묶어둘 수단이 생겼다고 깨달은 해리가 입을 가리고 웃었다. 해리는 자신의 배 속에서 자라고 있는 세포가 갑작스레 사랑스럽게 느껴졌다.

해리는 자신의 배를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 해리가 들릴 듯 말 듯 한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"고마워."

Fin.


End file.
